


Insoliti fratelli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Contatto tra gli universi [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Naruto
Genre: AU, Crossover, Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una scenetta in cui ho immaginato Naruto e Usagi come fratello e sorella.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:pairing: a scelta Prompt: ramen Lanciata da Andrea Ventura





	Insoliti fratelli

Insoliti fratelli  
  
Naruto infilò i bastoncini nella ciotola, afferrò dei fili di pasta di riso gocciolanti brodo e se li portò alle labbra. Succhiò e dei frammenti di erbe gli rimasero sulla bocca.  
Dalla ciotola si alzava un fumo leggero, gli occhi azzurri di Naruto erano arrossati e le sue guance, con i segni di sopra, si arrossarono; si leccò le labbra, sentendole screpolate.  
Usagi si piegò in avanti, i suoi _odango_ tremarono facendo ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli biondi. Gli strofinò il fazzoletto sulle labbra e ridacchiò, le iridi azzurre le brillarono.  
“Sei un fratello imbranato” borbottò. Accavallò le gambe e la gonna le lasciò scoperta una porzione delle cosce dalla pelle nivea.  
Naruto alzò le spalle, la maglietta arancione gli si riempì di pieghe. Una ciocca bionda gli finì davanti alla fronte.  
“Non posso vivere senza ramen” si lamentò.  
Usagi ridacchiò.  
"E poi tu, con i dolci, non sei più brava di me" borbottò Naruto. Chiuse gli occhi e ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi, mentre le gote della giovane si tingevano di rosa scuro.


End file.
